Taiga
Appearance Personality Taiga has a reputation of being a cold hearted person who seems to be consumed by hatred. On top of that he seems to have a very sadistic personality, which is shown often because he prefers to kill his opponents very slowly. However, people don't only fear him for his sadistic personality, people also fear him because of his ability to come up with seemingly perfect strategies. Taiga doesn't do anything unless he has thought everything through. Within the guild, Taiga is known to be a very witty person, often using his intellect and tactical skills to mess with people's words for his own amusement. Taiga often remarks about how he loves it when people trip on their own words after a witty remark or two. He especially likes it when someone is witty in return. History Taiga was born two minutes after his sister in a small cottage. Unlike his sister, Taiga was born has a healthy and strong baby, actually he was unusually strong. During his early childhood he had a lot of friends and was able to fit into society with ease. When Taiga and was eight years his entire family was attacked by a vampire. The vampire killed his parents and bit Akai and Taiga, causing both of them to transform into a vampire. Afterwards, the vampire disappeared, which forced Akari to look after him. When that happened his sister took on the role of a mother and raised and in fact she raised him very well for an eight year old. While his sister was raising him, he took note of how everyone treated her as a freak because of her mismatched eyes and because of the fact that she is a vampire. When Taiga was six years old, he swore that he would make people stop viewing his sister that way. Even if it means that he would have to play the role of an evil and sadistic dark mage. When Taiga was ten years old, his sister was adopted into a family while he was not. He decided that he would leave his birthplace to find his parents and at the same time become stronger. Taiga took the vow he made when he was six seriously. After his sister was adopted, he left his hometown to find ways to gain power. When he returned ten years later, he was sadistic and he had built up quite a reputation for himself as a sadistic mage. While he built up his horrible reputation, every time he did an unforgivable thing he would say, "There is only one being who can kill me, if you want vengeance seek my sister out." As years turned into decades and decades into centuries, Taiga's sadistic and cruel tendencies began to give him a name that was known through Fiore: "Lord of Pandemonium". In the course of these centuries Taiga had killed hundreds of thousands of people, some of them was to fulfill his vampiric needs, but most was to spread chaos through Fiore. However, one day this all changed when he met a certain demon lord on a night that will be remembered for generations to come in the demon community. On that night he somewhat ceased his ways and began to follow Itsuki. He continued to follow Itsuki the newly made guild retreated to Neo Arcadia. Once in Neo Arcadia, Taiga began to resumed his ways, but this time he restrained himself. Synopsis Equipment *'High-Frequency Blade:' Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic Cosmic Fire Magic Cosmos Eye The Cosmos Eye is a form of frightening form of Eye Magic that has become known as Taiga's signature magic. Thanks to its incredible abilities it has turned Taiga into a one-man-army capable of taking down legions of normal mages. *'Bestowal:' Sword Magic Vampire Physiology Despite Taiga's human-like appearance, Taiga is actually a vampire: a type of creature that feeds on blood. Since he is a vampire his biology is a lot than a normal human since he isn't alive, but instead he is undead. His status as an undead is the main source of his abilities as a vampire. Just like the lungs of almost any user of Slayer Magic, Taiga is shown to have very powerful and durable lungs and stomach. As many may guess, Taiga's heart isn't beating due to his status as an undead, but his blood is distributed throughout his body by his magic power. This allows Taiga's blood to function just as it would if he was alive. Similarly to the blood of a human, Taiga's blood requires oxygen which means Taiga still needs to breathe, but Taiga's blood doesn't need as much oxygen allowing his to hold his breath for extended periods of time. This same magic power is known to be the source of Taiga's incredible regeneration abilities. As a vampire, Taiga's main weakness is the sun, and as a child if his skin were to ever come into contact with the sun it would have caused his to combust. However, as time passed and he grew older and after he gained immunity to fire, the sun began to not have as have as much of an effect on his. Instead, the sun always causes a fairly severe sunburn immediately. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' Taiga is shown to have incredible physical prowess, most notably his strength and durability. **'Enhanced Combat:' Taiga's fighting skills have often been described as frightening. He is capable of fighting off a platoon with only his martial arts and physical prowess. His frightening fighting abilities doesn't just come from his skill, but his calm, cool, and collected attitude while fighting. He displays these traits to the point he looks right at home in the middle of a battlefield. One other trait that seems to awaken during a battle is incredible muscle memory. After only a couple of minutes, his body seems to find a pattern to his opponent's movements and starts to move without Taiga needing to think about it. This means he is able to think up complex plans while he is still fighting a powerful opponent. *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Biological Immortality and Regeneration:' Similarly to his sister, Akari, many of his opponents have talked about how hard it is to kill him. It is hard enough for a normal mage hit him, let alone strike a fate blow. The reason for this is that as a vampire his is undead, which means his cannot die the normal way. Since, Taiga is undead, he cannot die from old age or even diseases. He can even recover a lost limb or almost any other physical injury by simply reattaching the missing limb. This is thanks to the fact that his magical power is the reason behind how his body parts are linked.However, there are a couple of things that he cannot recover. If an opponent were to steal the limb a way before he could reattach it he would have to search for it and reattach it in order to regain use of that limb. Taiga also cannot recover from damage inflicted by silver. The last thing that can affect his body is sunlight, which causes fairly severe sunburn upon immediate contact. *'Blood Consumption:' As a vampire, Taiga's diet consists solely on the blood of humans. *'Vampire Venom:' *'Vampiric Aroma:' Magic Power *'Eyes of Chaos:' The Eyes of Chaos are a very powerful uncategorized Spell. These set of eyes doesn't need to be covered up because Taiga is able to activate and deactivate it on a whim. The first and most well-known ability this set of eyes has is the ability to correctly predict the opponent's movement by just looking at them. This ability works well in conjunction with the second ability, which is the ability to not only see, but react to very fast movements as well. The Eyes of Chaos has another ability outside of predicting movements. After looking someone in the eye, Taiga paralyze that person immediately, but only for ten seconds. Quotes *"If you have a death wish step forward and I will make sure your wish is fulfilled." - Taiga *"Your still too weak Akari, if you wish to kill me you will have to get a lot stronger..." - Taiga after he defeated Akari in a fight. *"There are two types of beings in this world: heroes and villains. The hero's job is to defeat the villains and then be revered as an idol for the rest of their lives. My role as a villain, is to make sure the heroes get the respect they deserve and to commit unforgivable acts to give rise to the next generation of heroes. I have accepted this role, that's why I am evil, to act as a stepping stone for my sister so she can live in peace at the reasonable price of my death." - Taiga to Itsuki. Trivia *The Eyes of Chaos were inspired by the Sharingan and the Curse of Hatred. *Taiga's ideals and personality was influenced by Itachi Uchiha. *Forest gave me the second quote at the top. Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Cosmic Fire Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Demon General Category:Guild Member